


The sinners are much more fun

by Stereotypicality



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereotypicality/pseuds/Stereotypicality
Summary: John wants an assistant in the middle of the night, and Rose is awake.edit: i'm not finishing this it reads just fine as a single chapter.





	The sinners are much more fun

**Author's Note:**

> this will be like a couple chapters if i have the motivation
> 
> The title is from the song that inspired this fic, Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel.

Rose was deep into Physics homework when she was disrupted by the soft clinking of pebbles on her window. she sighed and looked over to her roommate’s empty bed, and went over to the window.  
She opened it and stuck her head out, putting her forehead right in the path of the next pebble.

“Ugh, John!” she exclaimed and rubbed the sore spot.  
The boy who’d been tossing the rocks flinched.  
“Sorry Rose!” he called back. “Already in motion when you opened the window.”  
Rose rolled her eyes. “Donna’s out, haven’t seen her all day.”

Donna was John’s brother and Rose’s roommate. She’d just been dumped by her horrible boyfriend, and a couple of their friends took her out and hadn’t returned. 

John cursed. “She’s supposed to help me with something, any idea when she’s coming back?”  
Rose shook her head. “No idea, she’ll probably stay with Martha, her building doesn’t get locked for another couple hours.”

The Academy of Rradical thought, Doctorates, Invention, and Science was a boarding school in London, specializing in the STEM fields. Rose had begun attending in year 10, after getting a scholarship, but Donna, John, and most of their other friends had been attending TARDIS since primary school. 

John tugged on his hair. “Are you busy, Rose?” he asked.  
“Got physics homework, John.” Rose replied. “Besides, the dorm shuts down at 9, and you know how Missy is about people sneaking out.”

 

Missy was the RA of Rose’s dorm and she was absolutely ruthless. The first thing every TARDIS freshman learns is not to cross Missy. She knew exactly all the hiding places, secret ways out, every lie someone could tell to try to get out. 

“Bring it with you, I can help.”  
And then he did just what she’s feared. He smiled at her.  
“I really need someone to help me out with this experiment.”  
Rose was beat, and they both knew it.  
“Alright, let me get my jumper.”

 

She disappeared back into her room, and came back with her bright pink shirt covered up with a dark jumper, and a folder of work. She tossed down the folder, and John caught it with ease. She climbed down halfway, then jumped the rest.  
John was flipping through her classwork when she landed and rolled. 

 

“Didn’t actually think you’d bring your work.” he mumbled, closing the folder and watching her stand up.  
Rose laughed, but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.  
“I’m not about to fail physics just because you want to tinker around at ten p.m,” she whispered.

 

John smiled at her again, and Rose was  
glad the light was low, so she wasn’t betrayed by how hard she must be blushing.  
“Come on miss Tyler, there are discoveries to be made.”  
“Of course, mister Noble.”  
John grabbed her hand and they started off towards the Engineering building.

**Author's Note:**

> okay there you go! Check me out on tumblr at thirteenlikesgirl.tumblr.com and instagram @bittertaurus!


End file.
